V4.2
Gameplay Update * Visual & Gameplay Update |Related = Patch 4.2 Notes |Prev = V4.1 |Next = V4.3 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added to the store: * ( ) The following champion skin and ward skin were added to the store to celebrate Valentine's Day of 2014: * ( ) Wardskin 18.png| Bouquet Ward Patcher Client * If the client crashes due to corrupt or missing data, the patcher will now automatically fix the responsible data. Please be wary if you have third party modifications installed as they could be deleted if they cause the game to crash. * The repair tool will no longer delete custom item sets. PVP.net Client * Overhauled the notification box to better support multiple notifications. * Updated the layout of the Invite, Start Game and Quit buttons in the pre-game lobby. * The 'Journal of Justice' tab and related pages have been removed from the client. League of Legends V4.2 General * Fixed a bug where units in the same brush would sometimes be invisible even if they were in your line of sight. * Fixed a number of issues that would occasionally cause visual effects to appear where they aren't (e.g. seeing a champion portrait erroneously appear on the map at a seemingly random position, then teleport to the appropriate location). This isn't a complete fix, but should prevent a lot of cases. * Removed legacy combat text. * Added ticks to health bar. * Fixed a bug that stopped the HUD from scaling while the game was paused. ;Turrets * The duration of the flat damage reduction against champions for top and mid-lane outer turrets is now 8 minutes instead of permanent. ;Summoner Spells * - new particles and sound * - new particles and sound * - new particles * - new particles Champions ; * Stats ** Attack speed reduced by 1%. Contrary to Riot's official patch notes, Skarner's base attack speed has not been changed. * ** Slow on empowered attack. ** Skarner gains % attack speed when hitting enemy units, stacking up to 3 times. * ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 18. ** Bonus movement speed increases over 3 seconds to % from a flat . ** Bonus attack speed. ** Base shield increased to from . ** Shield AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 10. ** Targets hit are slowed by % for seconds. ** On-kill heal. ** Range increased to 1000 from 800. ** Projectile width reduced slightly. ** Projectile speed reduced slightly. * ** Target is rooted during wind-up animation (if they get out of range during it they will not be suppressed). ** Sound effects will now only trigger on successful impales. ; * Additional quotes, including special taunts for and . * Stats ** Base mana reduced to 238 from 250. ** Mana per level increased to 47 from 45. ** Base mana regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. ** Mana regeneration per 5 per level increased to from . ** Attack range reduced to 525 from 550. ** Attack animation slightly shortened. * (Innate) ** Every 12 seconds, Xerath's next basic attack will restore 30 - 195 mana. The amount of mana restored is doubled if the attack target is a champion * (Q) ** Xerath starts charging, gradually increasing Arcanopulse's range from 700 to 1400 while slowing down movement speed by up to 50% over the next 1.5 seconds seconds. After 3 seconds, Arcanopulse cancels and half the mana cost is refunded. ** After a brief cast time, Xerath fires a beam of energy in a line the deals magic damage to all enemies hit. ** Damage increased to from . ** Cooldown adjusted to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * (W) ** Calls down a ground-targeted blast of energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies caught within the blast and slowing them by 10%. Enemies caught in the middle of the blast instead take magic damage and are slowed by instead. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Mana cost: ** Range: 1000 * (E) ** Xerath fires an orb of energy forward in a line that detonates on striking an enemy, dealing magic damage and stunning them for between and 2 seconds. The stun duration is longer the further the Shocking Orb has travelled. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Mana cost: ** Range: 1000 * (Ultimate) ** Xerath roots himself in place and gains three shots of Arcane Barrage, a very long range magic artillery that does magic damage to all enemies hit. Xerath can cancel this effect early. Half of the cooldown is refunded if no shots of Arcane Barrage were used. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Mana cost: 100 at all ranks ** Range: ; * ** The number of stacks can now (once again) be seen in her buff bar. ; * New ability icons. * ** Passive gold changed to 3 from . ** Cooldown reduced to from 60. ; * ** Missile width reduced to 60 from 80. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the hitbox was smaller than intended - it should now be bigger than her human hitbox (was previously smaller!). ; * ** Missile speed reverted to 2000 from 1250, but it now rapidly decays over the duration. ; * ** Bug fix: Tooltip now displays the correct duration of 6 seconds instead of 7 seconds. ; * ** AP ratio reduced to 60% from 100%. * ** added to movement speed bonus. ** Heal AP ratio increased to 45% from 35%. * ** Mana cost removed. ; *The Crystal Scar-specific changes now also apply to Twisted Treeline. ; * **Fixed a bug where it was only adding bonus damage per 1 damage absorbed, instead of 2 bonus damage. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from 5. * ** Shield strength increased to from . ; * ** New animation. ; * **Fixed a bug where the tooltip improperly showed a scaling for both effects. **Fixed a bug where the haste was only using 1% of Sona's AP instead of 2%. **Fixed a bug where the slow was only using 2% of Sona's AP instead of 4%. ; * New ability icons. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Toxic Shot was applying and . ; * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 450 from 475. ; * ** Tooltip now states a maximum damage of 600 vs monsters. ; * Flow generation reduced to 1% per ~46 units from 1% per ~40 units. * ** Now displays a maximum range indicator while the third cast is available. * ** Bonus flow generated on Sweeping Strike reduced to from . * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1300. ; * Ghouls are no longer immune to movement nor attack speed slows. * ** Tooltip now states that healing is reduced against minions AND monsters, instead of just minions. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 16 + ( * level) from 16 + ( * level). *** Damage at level 1 and 18 unchanged. ** AP ratio reduced to % from 35% at all levels. * ** Damage reduction from consecutive mines now applies to minions (40% damage for each mine they hit beyond the first). Items ; * The passive magic damage will now only critically strike if the associated attack critically strikes. ; / * Fixed a bug where , , and were not being affected by the slow. ; * Fixed a bug where Vision Wards weren't granting full true sight vision equal to their normal vision range. * Fixed a bug where Vision Wards weren't properly granting true sight in an enclosed area (such as baron pit and dragon pit). Masteries ; *Health regeneration reduced to from . Undocumented Changes ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from . ; * New movement animations. Hotfixes February 13th Hotfix ;Matchmaking * The positions of players within Ranked Champion Select is now entirely random - all players have an equal change to be first pick (and last pick). ** For players in a duo, in the event that either player receives first pick - the duo's captain will be assigned the position. The other member will be assigned the remaining position. February 19th Hotfix ;General * We've fixed a bug where abilities that make a champion temporarily (like / ) weren't properly cancelling targeted projectiles that were already in-flight. * We've also fixed a framerate issue specific to some common video cards. This isn't the be-all and end-all to every performance issue, but a bunch of you should see your FPS go up. de:V4.2 fr:V4.2 pl:V4.2 Category:Patch notes